What She was Really Thinking
by Baka Peachie
Summary: Lisbon's take on the speacial moments shared between her and Jane. Hope to add more as the season goes on. A little Jisbon of course.
1. Lisbon Blushes

I don't know why I decided to let Jane do this. Maybe I just wanted to prove him wrong and that he really can't read my mind. But I should at least give him a chance. If he could read my mind.

"Are you ready? Feeling awake? Mentally alert?" Jane asks.

"Yes." I nod.

Patrick smiles. "Fantastic. Okay." He outlines a screen with his fingers. I stare skeptically. "I want you to imagine a screen between you and I. On that screen I want you to project a basic shape, like a square but not a square. Got it?"

My mind races through shapes. A triangle. That's easy and not a square. I grin. "Okay" I nod again.

"Lock it in. Now I want you to project another shape and put that shape around the shape you already have." Patrick instructs staring into my eyes.

Another shape…let me see…a circle! Easy enough. I nod again. "M'kay"

Patrick grins. "Excellent. Here's the fun part. Now concentrate and project that onto the back of my mind. Look right here. Open up your mind and send it to me."

I concentrate on the triangle inside the circle. This seems like a load of bogus.

Patrick continues, "Okay now I'm starting to feel it. It's a triangle inside a circle."

Wait! How did he do that?! I can't let him know he won.

"Nope." I tell him trying to look honestly.

Patrick loses his air of confidence. "It's not?"

"No." I tell him quickly thinking up a more complicated shape. "I was thinking of an octagon inside a rectangle."

Patrick looks at me straight in the eye. He knows I lied. "Liar."

I smile at him in defeat. "Alright. Alright, you got me."

Van Pelt smiles over at us. "Hmm pretty good huh? He got me and Rigsby the same way."

I cringe to think that I'm on the same mental level as Van Pelt and Rigsby but am really curious how he figured it out.

"How did you do that?" I ask.

Patrick looks at me cavalierly. "Oh that's nothing. That's just the calibration key to real mind reading. Now I have access to all your innermost thoughts."

I scoff, the skeptic. "Yeah right."

Patrick looks at me seriously. "I'm serious."

I stare back at him smugly. "Okay. So what am I thinking right now?"

"You're thinking, "I am so glad Jane is joking around and he can't actually read my mind."" He informs me.

"No." I'm taken aback. How did he know? "Well actually yes. But. But not for the reason you think." I feel heat rush to my cheeks. This means he knows everything. How amazing I think he looks in that three piece suit. How I wish he would unbutton more than just the top button on his shirt. Damn, how can he be so right?!

Patrick looks at me curiously. "What reason do I think?

I stutter trying to get him to drop the subject, "Never mind."

Rigsby brushes by. "You're blushing," he points out.

Patrick examines my face. "You are blushing."

I wish he would just drop the subject. Patrick can't really read my mind and we've got another case. He doesn't know how I feel about him and if I can help it, he never will.

* * *

This is from season one episode nine.

I hope to add more of Lisbon's takes on the speacial shared moments between her and Jane.


	2. The Kiss

I could see Jane sitting on the bench talking to that Sophie woman. They seemed to have a close past relationship and I was jealous. I was surprised that me, Teresa Lisbon, could be jealous of Sophie…but I was. Jane was looking at her in such a sweet, endearing way and I wanted him to stare into my eyes like that.

Oh my gosh! Did he just kiss her? He did! Jane just kissed Sophie! On the cheek…but still… The green monster of jealousy reared up inside me. But wait, he's walking over. I must retain my cool. Think of something witty to say, comment on the fact he just kissed a girl or something. Maybe ask if he liked it?

I slip a smug smile on my face to cover up the shock and say in my cutest voice, "Aww Jane kissed a girl." just as he walked by the SUV.

Jane looked slightly taken aback that I noticed. He stuttered. "Wha…? Ya…its…Yeah on the cheek." he finally got out.

"Still counts." I told him slyly. I don't know as what…maybe proof he doesn't like me?

"Counts as what?" he asked seriously.

"Nothing. Just saying." I tell him, wishing I hadn't brought the subject up at all, but maintaining the façade I was picking on him.

Jane dropped it. He walked around got into the front passenger seat of the car. He put his seatbelt on and then looked at me since I hadn't started the car already.

I felt sorry. He had gone through so much. It finally hit me that seeing Sophie really brought back how helpless he once was and how hard he works to survive everyday. Maybe I shouldn't have teased him…

To make amends I asked, "You wanna drive?" I gave him a cheerful, sorry smile.

Jane grinned at me with his smug smile. "Aww, that's a very sweet offer. Did I really seem so sad?"

Damn. How does he do that? Know exactly what I'm thinking? Maybe there was some truth to that mind calibration trick.

"What?" I ask trying to sound surprised. "I was just asking if you wanted to drive."

"You don't like it when I drive. You despise it." Jane pointed out cleverly.

"You drive way too fast!" I counter, feeling less sorry for him.

"I drive just fast enough." he says. "You hate not being the one in control."

Well there's defiantly some truth to that..

"And yet you're willing to overcome your irrational fear just to cheer me up." He flashed me his killer smile that makes me want to melt. "That's a beautiful thing Lisbon. Thank you. I'd love to drive." Jane went to unbuckle his seatbelt.

I start the car. What an ass…is all I can think. I was trying to be nice. But I guess this is what I get for teasing him.

"Never mind." I drive the car back to the office in silence.

Overanalyzing his every word…hoping there was something there…

Why does he do that to me?

* * *

Not the best I guess. I tried. I love all the comments! Thanks for those! They convinced me to writing. Any suggestions for certain scenes would also be cool.

I'll keep it up as long as people are here to read.

Killer Smiles. =D


	3. Holding Hands

It's always interesting watching Jane during an interrogation. The way he always knows what's going on. The way he smiles.

We're walking back to my office. I didn't get much out of the interrogation, I'm waiting to hear what he learned from "holding the guy's hand."

"Well?" I ask, impatient as ever.

"Well…it's just funny what bad liars cops are. I guess they're not used to concealing themselves under questioning." Jane tells me.

I'm taken aback. For sure I lie to him all the time and he doesn't know it. I tell him so, "I'm a cop and I lie to you all the time. You never catch it."

"Oh sorry to burst your bubble, but you're translucent my dear." Jane declared.

My heart sped up when he said the words "my dear" referring to me!

"I always know when you're lying. Sometimes I let you think you fooled me just so you don't feel bad." Jane ends smugly with a grin.

He can't. There's no way. That would mean he knows how I feel…I don't believe him.

"Name one time." I challenged him, looking at him all the more skeptically.

"Last Thanksgiving, you said that you were going back East to your brother's house. But I know you actually planning on having three days at home to watch old movies and eat ice cream." Jane rattled off with little thought.

"Okay…so that's one time." I concede. It's not like he knows what I'm thinking. The only time it would matter is if someone point blank asked me how I felt about him and he happened to be around analyzing my every move. Which will never happen…

Jane just smiles at me all knowingly.

Back to the case, "What about Precciato?" And the holding hands business. …I wish Jane would hold my hand…

Jane suddenly looks disinterested. "His stress pulse rate was thready, dishonest."

"Thready?" I ask. I'm not sure it's a real word.

"Hard to describe pulses. A dishonest pulse feels different to an indignant pulse." He describes. "In this case, hard to say what he was lying about exactly. But he was signaling deception from first to last. There's something off about his world story."

During Jane's explanation, I got the keys out and walked around my desk. He looked at me interested again.

"Where are we going?" he asks cheerfully.

"To the zoo, they have new tiger cubs." I tell him trying not to smirk.

"Oh…" He flashes me that killer smile; my heart seems to jump into my throat. "Liar." he declares me.

"Ah…very good." I smile back at him trying to keep my composure. "I'm going to go speak with Lakely."

Jane looks at me like I'm joking. "Lakely's not going to tell you anything."

"Nah, Lakely's old school; he'll back his partner to the moon. But his wife might be less steadfast. I'll keep the husband in the office while you go and talk to the wife." I reveal my master plan to the one I can't ever reveal my true feelings to.

"Ah…" he smiles.

I brush past him, proud that today I am the one a step ahead.

"Sweet." Jane says and turns to follow me.

My heart leaps again. _I'm_ sweet.

* * *

This chapter was fun to write.

I am definitely planning on writing some of the scenes from Episode Ten, but I thought I'd backtrack first and pick this one up from Episode Eight.

Any more suggestions would be marvelous (especially scenes from previous episodes).

**Oh and any reviews at all would be excellent!**

I just love getting on and seeing I've got tons of emails from fan fiction that I've got a new subscriber or review. And my traffic counter thing is super awesome as well. I love seeing how popular my little story is…

On another note, I just finished reading Forever Princess (the last Princess Diaries' book) and it was amazing!

I guess you can tell by now that I'm just some teenage fan girl. Simon Baker is defiantly my new favorite person ever. He even helped me get over my aversion to Australia. Oh well. Girls and their dreams. =3

And of course Michael and Mia forever...

Lisbon and Jane forever...

Me and ......

(Sorry I ramble on so much... =3 )


	4. Horse of a Different Color

I understood where Jane was coming from. He wanted to find some sort of closure for his family's death, okay revenge but I'd like to think otherwise. I was also angry with him. He didn't call me. He didn't even try. And he disobeyed Minelli, which means my ass was now on the line.

Just great…

So now after a stern talking-to straight from Minelli, I have to sit in while he gives Jane an even sterner talking-to.

"Gardner Renfrew is a player in this town. You can't go to his house and screw around with him." Minelli practically yells at Jane.

Jane just sits on the couch and practically beams. "Why not? It's a free country. I didn't use my ID. I didn't even mention the CBI."

Ah...there's my guilt in the situation. At least he didn't mention the CBI.

"You gave your real name." Minelli states obviously.

Jane always does that. He has a thing about how important his name is or something. Patrick Jane. Patrick Jane. I guess there is a nice ring to it. Patrick Jane. Patrick Jane. Teresa Jane……Hmm…

"It's my name." Jane retorts

Ah, so true.

"Well…you should have lied, as you so often do. Because now I have to give you an official reprimand and order you in the strongest possible terms to leave the Renfrew family alone. And, and drop the matter." Minelli says in his big boss voice.

Jane shakes his head. "Sorry I can't do that." At least he was polite and apologized.

Minelli sighs. "You have to. This is straight from the AG's office."

"Jared Renfrew didn't kill Andean Capet." Jane makes his big win statement.

I don't believe him. He's just trying to keep the case open. "Do you have evidence of that?" I ask.

"Not yet. I have pieces, that I'm piecing together." He nods to reaffirm his statement. "He's innocent."

"My god Dorothy, you're not in Kansas anymore." Minelli snidely remarks under his breath. "There are innocent men in jail. It happens. Is he one of them? I don't know. I doubt it. In any case, we can't reopen the case."

Jane flashes his killer smile. "If I'm Dorothy, then who are you?"

I try not to openly smile as Minelli shakes his head.

"It doesn't matter who I am." Minelli tries to level with Jane. "We will find other ways of making Renfrew talk to you. There's a lot that can be done to make a prisoner's life easier if he cooperates."

Jane doesn't look convinced. "It's not going to work. He's innocent…"

Minelli cuts him off. "Okay. Here it is. If you pursue this case any further. I'm going to have to throw you out of the CBI….We can't take the liability. I very much do not want to have to do that."

Jane looks slightly like a brick hit him.

I want to go over there and protect him from getting hit with any more bricks. A person's family dying is a big enough brick for one lifetime.

Jane finally stands up silently. He pulls something out of his back suit pocket…hmm he has such a nice ass…

"I know you don't. Umm…" He glances over at him with his baby blue eyes. "So uh…well I'll spare you the trouble." Jane puts his magic CBI card on Minelli's big stupid desk.

"I quit." I hear him say the words, but they still don't make any sense.

I get off the desk I've been leaning against. "Don't do that."

"Oh it's okay. It's the best way. _You_ are the good witch Glinda, obviously." Jane says and flashes me his killer smile. My heart practically melts in two. I'm his protector..

"Thank you." He rests his hand on my shoulder for a moment still giving me that killer smile.

"I learned a lot." Jane declares then walks out.

Now the bricks hit me. Jane….quit….

Aw…this scene was so good! I totally want to write a whole 'nother Wizard of Oz fanfic of the Mentalist. It would be cute and great. But I haven't really worked it out yet…who knows?

I'm on vacation this week. I only have internet tonight and tomorrow though. So hopefully I will be able to update again soon.

I have the next two chapters in mind already. I'm going to do the scene where Jane finds the baby from Thin Red Line. Actually, I'm thinking of doing it from his perspective. Interesting eh? And then of course the last scene from Red John's Friends.

Those are the only scenes I've already written the script up for.

See what I do to write a chapter is first transcribe the scene into a script with major actions and killer smiles. In order to transcribe a scene, I end up watching one part over and over again, making sure I get all my words right. Sometimes I can't ever be sure about names and stuff…sorry if I misspelled Capet or Renfrew, I just guessed for the most part. Then I spend some time in Lisbon's mind and rewrite the entire scene.

So basically, look for those chapters soon!

Please continue to read, review, and just generally send me your thoughts and ideas.

Next, I'm thinking about doing the scene from Paint it Red where Jane wants to go visit the town with Van Pelt and Lisbon seems hurt? It would be short, but the only really useable scene from the last two episodes. Let me know what you think!

Cheers!


	5. Analyzing Art

I keep running the image of Jane holding sweet baby Kaylee in his arms through my head. He almost looked happy and whole.

I keep wondering what was running through _his_ mind.

Maybe he felt disgusted. This baby was there to torment him and his faded memories of his own daughter. She brought up all the life he tried so hard to keep deep down inside.

Maybe he felt depressed. Holding her reminded him of everything that had slipped through his fingers.

Maybe he felt overwhelmed. Suddenly surprised by this actual, real presence of a baby, at a crime scene. Overcome her sweet innocence in the big, cruel world.

Maybe felt nostalgic. Simply remembering his own days as a father, cherishing the memories of his little girl.

Maybe he felt jealous. Someone was going to get this precious bundle when his was taken away in a twisted sense of vengeance.

Maybe _he_ felt vengeful. Perhaps this baby reignited his severe hatred of Red John, the one who took away the precious things in his life.

Maybe he felt simply lighthearted. Kaylee's simple pleasure in being held brought that adorable grin to his face.

Maybe he even felt thankful in just that she was unharmed. This baby had spent almost the whole night alone in that car, and she seemed perfectly okay.

Maybe he felt smug. Mr. Know-It-All knew the moment he saw the powder in the bag that there was a baby in the car…okay maybe that was all in _my_ head.

Maybe he felt a little bit of all these things. Maybe something different.

I just can't get the picture of Jane with a cute baby girl in his hands and that killer smile on his face out of my mind.

I can't help but imagine that maybe there was another emotion beneath his smiling façade. Maybe he was hopeful. Maybe that baby in his arms made him hope for a new future, a new family…with…with…...

Maybe, just maybe it's possible.

…

Maybe I need to stop trying to figure out what Patrick Jane was thinking.

Especially when it seems he knows every thought in my head…well almost.

I sigh. Back to writing case reports.

* * *

Well, I sincerely hope you enjoyed reading this chapter or at least don't think it was terrible.

It was short I know, but I still enjoyed writing it. It wasn't from Jane's perspective like I had said it might be, but it was close. I wanted to keep with Lisbon's point of view simply because that's kind of the story's title. Ingenious, I know.

I promise, promise, promise that next I will write the end scene of Red John's Friends. I still have some time this week before I go back to school to crank it out. Then I've got to transcribe new scenes before I can write any new chapters.

Okay, so some more Writer's Insights for you again this chapter. (I just like sharing some of the writing experience with my readers). My very favorite part of writing this story might just be naming the chapters (or maybe getting reviews!!). I love to pick out one element from the scene to name the chapter.

For example, Chapter One was about how in that scene from Flame Red, Lisbon's blushing gave away how there was something more in her thoughts. So I aptly named that chapter, "Lisbon Blushes."

Chapter Four was another ingenious chapter title on my part (if I do say so myself)…(and I do!). A little nod to the Wizard of Oz of course (I love this quote!). This is the point in Red John's Friends where Minelli and perhaps even Lisbon realize that Jane just might be a horse of a different color. He doesn't want to follow any rules in seeking his vengeance, even if it means leaving the people who've grown to care about him.

Okay, Okay. I've rambled enough. I'll leave you to figure out the rest of any secret significance in my chapter titles.

**As always, thanks a million for reading. Please, please, please let me know what you think! I'm always open for your reviews, suggestions, thoughts, and ideas.**

Laters.


End file.
